Prank Backfire!
by Winter Frostine
Summary: Tony got an idea to prank Skipper,Steve,Natasha,Bruce,Fury,Clint and Thor but then it went wrong...
1. Chapter 1

Loki stood behind Tony while cradling a baby Natasha in his was speaking softly while looking up at couldn't understand a word she said since she was babbling on in ,the tall lean God was heard a grunting as a baby Clint jumped onto his back, clinging to Loki's shoulder and neck.

"CAW!CAW!"the little archer screamed in God of Mischief's ear, making him flinch. Loki grumbled something inaudible to everyone around him.

"Remind me how this happened, Stark?"Loki asked annoyed that all of the Avengers were turned into toddlers except for both him and the genius,billionaire,playboy,philanthropist, Tony Stark.

"Prank backfire,"Tony answered without looking up from the screen of his laptop. The laptop was balanced on his leg while he tried to hold Steve Rogers on his other leg,while Skipper Winchester sat on Tony's lap quietly,looked at the computer,tilting her 's arm wrapped around Tony's arm,using it as a pillow and restricting Tony from using it. Loki could see Tony working on some kind of complicated equation on the screen.

"Please tell me you can fix this,"Loki grumbled.

"I'm working on it,"Tony sighed.A little Bruce walked over Tony's side and looked at the computer. Even with his current state as a baby Banner,he still seemed very interested in what Tony was doing.

"The equation is wrong"Skipper and Bruce said in unison,Skipper pointed at the screen with her small finger,surprising Loki.

"Shut your mouth,Skipper,Bruce"Tony complained. Even Tony was slightly surprised by Bruce and Skipper's intellect at they young age "well, we know who started at a young age."

Loki rolled his eyes and continued watching Tony's work, not knowing what else to do. He jumped when he felt something touch his quickly looked down to see his brother who stared up at him lovingly. Loki glared down at Thor as he wrapped his arm around Loki's calf and hugged it tight. Loki noticed that Mjolnir was laying on the floor a few feet from where Loki least Thor didn't have it in his hand and was whacking things with it.

"Lokiiii"Thor spoke his name in gleeful manner. The God of Thunder's voice was considerably quieter than before. It saved Loki the pain of getting a migraine later on.

Even though Loki didn't like the current situation much at all, he couldn't help but mentally smirk at the thought that he was now older was one of few things that Loki always wanted since he found out that he was adopted and how Odin love Thor more.

A flash of black and brown caught Loki's eyes. It was very that wasn't as observant as he might have missed it, but Loki certainly saw looked behind him just as it passed and saw a little Nick Fury running by. Loki quickly stuck his foot out to the side and stopped didn't see Loki's foot and ran into stumbled back a few steps before falling on his bum. Fury glared up at the God with one eye.

"Where do you think you going?"Loki asked even though he was uninterested by what miniature director would say.

"Y'all don't know nothing!"Fury bellowed. Loki rolled his eyes as Fury stood back up, getting ready to take off around the room again but stopped when Skipper get down from Tony's lap and pulled Fury's coat and smile innocently as Fury glare at her.

"How long till you fix this?"Loki asked tore his eyes off the computer the computer screen to look at saw this and started to messes with what Tony was working on,ignoring toddler Skipper's protest.

"I don't might be a while,"he answered turned his head back around while Bruce was still messing around with the 's free hand jerked up by his head in surprise. His other arm jerked slightly and slowly, it began to wake Steve up.

"Oh my God! Bruce what do you think you're doing?! Get away from my computer!"Tony grumbled, lightly pushing Bruce looked at him with innocent eyes before walking away. By the time Bruce had walked away Steve had opened his eyes and was checking out where he was.

The young Captain jumped off of Tony's leg and began walking at Skipper who play with her watched the blonde little boy, but soon interrupted when he felt sharp tug at his head as weight was put on glanced over at his shoulder and saw that Clint was no longer there and assume that the archer was now sitting on his head.

"Cliiiint,what are you doing up there?"Natasha was a small pause before Barton answered.

"It's like I'm on a mountain."Clint sighed frustratedly as he carefully bent down and placed Natasha on the floor. Once his arm were free, he reached a hand up and grabbed Clint by the back of his shirt. Loki pulled him off of his head and placed him on the floor, too. Clint stuck his lower lips out and mumbled something about how he didn't like that he had to leave the 'mountain' .

Loki rolled his eyes before stepping closer to Tony who still hadn't now had the computer centered on his lap, working diligently with his both was once again was standing by Tony's side and watched him would mumble every now and then about something with the equation. Loki looked at the screen of the computer again and couldn't understand a single thing that was on there. It looked a big mess of number and letters jumbled together randomly to Loki and he didn't bother figuring it out was for Stark.

Then he feel his leg being tugged,he looked down and saw Skipper,he bent down as Skipper motion to come down.

"What is it?"Loki asked as he stared at big innocent blue eyes,it's complete different when she was grow up it was icy blue eyes with abstract of ice.

Skipper gave him an ice sculpture that looked like Loki,he smile "thank you.."

she nod then continued play her powers again,he chuckled and shook his head then look at the ice sculpture,'well at least one of them is the sweetheart'he thought.


	2. part 2

Earlier that day...

Tony had a wicked grin on his face as he walked through the halls of the Hellicarrier. Everyone that he walked by, failed to notice that he was holding something tight in his hand. In his hand was a small plastic baggie of six white, round pills. Tony was getting bored with all the serious work going on in the flying aircraft and wanted to have a little laugh. So he was going to prank some of the Avengers. He knew how he was going to get the Thunder God, Spangles, Kiddo and Doctor Banner. Fury, Romanoff, and Barton were a different story.  
Tony quietly walked into the weight room where Steve was. Rogers stood in front of a large punching bag, beating away at it. He was throwing quick, yet powerful punches at it. Tony watched him for a second, slightly shocked at how the bag hadn't flew off the chain yet. He shook his head once before looking at Steve's blue Gatorade that sat on the bench somewhat behind him.  
Quietly, the billionaire made his way over to the bench, careful not to be seen by the Captain. Tony swiped for the Gatorade and hid behind a pole in the room, blocking him from the Captain's view, should he decided to take a quick look around the room. Slowly, Tony slid down so that he was seated on the floor with his legs folded in front of him. Unscrewing the lid of the bottle, Tony dropped one of the pills inside. As soon as the white cylindrical hit the blue liquid, it instantly began to dissolve into the drink. Smirking to himself, Tony tightened the lid back on and carefully placed the clear bottle back on the bench. After, he silently crept out of the room.  
Tony watched through the somewhat tinted glass once he was outside the weight room. It felt like forever to him, but eventually, Steve stopped to take a break. Tony smirked to himself when he saw Steve pick up his drink. Steve took a couple big gulps of the Gatorade before returning to his workout. Tony then left his spot by the tinted window in search of Thor.  
Tony eventually found himself in the mess hall. There was hardly anyone there except for a few people. He spotted Thor in there, talking with one of the SHIELD agents. On one of the counters, there was a pack of pop tarts sitting on the counter half opened. Quietly, he sneaked over to the counter and hid behind it. Tony grabbed one of the pills and crushed it into tiny little grains. Cautiously, he looked over and saw Thor in the same spot, not really showing any sign that he was coming to retrieve the pop tarts any time soon. Taking his chance, Tony sprinkled the crushed substance all over the top pop tart. Luckily, it blended right in with it so it just looked like extra crumbs.  
Slowly, Tony took his time leaving the mess hall and grabbed a bag of blueberries on his way out. He then made his way back to the lab where he knew that he would find Bruce and Skipper,who lay slept on the table. Sure enough, the Doctor was in there and was working on some kind of project. Bruce turned to look at Tony for a second as he walked through the doors but turned back to his project after sending a small smile at Tony. Tony walked up to Bruce and placed a hand on the man's shoulder, making the poor man jump.  
"Do you need something, Tony?" Bruce asked, still a little shaken by the sudden contact between the two. Tony smiled and held the pill in the palm of his hand out for Dr. Banner to take.  
"I made you a little something and I want to see if it works," Tony spoke sincerely. The corner of his lip twitched as he tried to look as reassuringly as he could for Bruce to take it.  
"What is it? Something to keep the Hulk from coming out, 'cause that probably won't work. You would have to sedate me with-" Bruce started shakily. Tony held up his other hand to shush the Doctor.  
"It does deal with the Hulk. However," Tony started when he saw the anxious look on Bruce's face. "if it works like it's supposed to, you should be able to control the Hulk if you were to hulk out."  
"I-I don't know Tony, I've tried something like that before and it didn't work out too well," Bruce stated unsure as he slowly began fumbling with his research again. Tony sighed as he put his hand on the Doctor's shoulder again.  
"Bruce, I can assure you that everything will be fine," he spoke as calmly as possible. Tony could tell that Bruce was very hesitant, but Bruce kept checking out the pill in the center of his palm. Seeing this, Tony gestured for Bruce to take it. Bruce watched him closely as he slowly reached for it. Now with the pill in Bruce's possession, he popped the pill inside his mouth and swallowed it. He didn't feel any different from before, but who knows, maybe he wouldn't feel any different until he actually did hulk out?  
"Thanks Tony," Bruce sighed. Tony patted him on the back with a short 'you're welcome' before leaving the lab once more. Bruce watched him as he walked away before shaking his head once and went back to his he make sure Bruce doesn't turn his head to him, he put the pill in Skipper's coffee then he slammed his hand on the table make her jolted awake.

"Where's the fire?!"she exclaimed,then she groaned after she heard Tony's chuckled and glare at him,she took her mug and take a one big gulp of her mentally smirked triumphantly.

Now came the hard part for the billionaire. How was he going to get the three super spies to take it? Surely, they would know that something was up if he put it in their food or something. Tony pondered on what to do as he made his way to the bridge. He figured that he would figure all that out when he got there and saw what each of their situations were. Right when he was about to enter the bridge, an exhausted and worn out looking Natasha walked out. Tony stopped in his tracks and watched her for a second.  
"Tired?" he asked. Natasha stopped and glared at him. He threw his hands up by his head in defense before she sighed.  
"Yes, had a very rough day," she answered. Tony assumed that she had some sort of undercover mission that Fury assigned her which might have gone wrong in the end.  
"You look like you need to rest. Do you need something to help you sleep at all?" Tony asked. Natasha studied his face for any sign of him trying to hit on her. She couldn't find a single trace of it in his face. Tony looked like he actually wanted to help her with something, rather than just hit on the Russian super spy. Seeing that she probably wasn't going to answer him, Tony deeply sighed and held out the small cylindrical object to her.  
"Here take this," he instructed.  
"What is it?" Natasha asked as she eyed it cautiously.  
"It's just Melatonin. You know, that medicine stuff that dissolves on your tongue to help you sleep at night? Sorry, it's the generic brand but it works for me," Tony explained. Natasha studied him once more before quickly snatching it out of his hand. She popped it right in her mouth and began sucking on it. She then walked away without a word.  
"You're welcome!" Tony called out to her. Four down, two to go. He walked into the bridge and saw that neither Fury or Barton were in there. Tony quickly waltzed his way over to Agent Hill when he saw her working on the computer.  
"Hey where's Legolas?" Maria rolled her eyes at Tony's silly little nickname for Clint.  
"He's in the infirmary," she answered annoyed. She did not want to deal with Tony at the moment. Maria was a very busy woman at the time and didn't need to be distracted by the immature billionaire.  
Tony grinned before making a B line for the infirmary. Sure enough, Clint was in there and was getting patched up by one of the medics. He went and stood right next to the archer. Clint turned his head to acknowledge Tony's presence before his head was turned back around to the medic. Barton winced a little as the medic began applying antiseptic to his forehead where he had some scratches. Tony waited patiently and quietly for the medic to finish up his job before slipping Clint his 'pain medicine'.  
"What do you want Stark?" Clint groaned in pain as he moved his body on the little cot to face Tony.  
"I just heard that you had it a little rough down there with whatever you were doing. Nobody would tell me what 'cause-"  
"It's classified," Clint finished for Tony. "and that you brings you here to see me, why?"  
"Just wanted to give you a little something to help the pain. Maybe even speed it up your healing," Tony tempted. Clint looked up at him interested in what he had to offer, but just like Romanoff, was studying him for any sign of a joke. It surprised Tony himself mentally with how well he was able to mask his emotions and seem so serious to everyone.  
"Do you have it with you?" Clint asked lowly. Tony smirked and nodded his head once before showing reaching inside of his pocket before showing Clint the pill.  
"You want it?" Tony asked slyly.  
"Yeah I'll take it," Clint nodded once. Tony placed it in Clint's palm before Clint tossed it in his mouth, quickly swallowing it.  
"Good talking to you Legolas. Get better," Tony patted Clint on the back before walking out. He couldn't believe how easy they have all been to prank right now.  
Tony made his way back to the bridge to see if Fury was anywhere near there. He figured that if he hung around for a little bit, then Fury would eventually appear. Sure enough, as soon as the doors to the bridge opened, he saw Fury in the center of the room. He was giving orders to the Agents working at their computers.  
Tony began walking over to where the Director stood. On his way, he saw a bowl of mints and took a couple. He opened up one of the packets and threw the mint inside his mouth. When he opened up the other one, he threw the mint away before replacing it with the pill which didn't look much different than the mint itself. When Tony stood on the blind side of Nick, he waited patiently for a few seconds before grabbing Nick's attention.  
"Want a mint?" Tony asked simply while sucking on the mint in his mouth. Fury turned to look at Tony and glanced down at his hand with the mint.  
"Yes, thank you," Fury held his hand out for Tony to give him the 'mint'. Tony opened the plastic wrapper up the rest of the way and dropped Fury's 'mint' in his hand. As soon as the 'mint' hit Fury's palm, it was popped inside his mouth.  
"You're seriously not gonna question the mint at all?" Tony asked a little confused. Fury eyed him curiously with his one eye as it narrowed slightly.  
"Am I supposed to be questioning it, Mr. Stark?" Fury asked.  
"Uh, no. No, it just surprised me that you didn't ask anything about it. With you being the super spy and stuff," Tony stuttered slightly. Fury stared at him for a second before turning away, giving orders to people around him again.  
Tony blinked a few times to himself before turning away. He was deep in thought as he made his way back to the lab. How were they all so easy to prank? Especially, Fury, Romanoff, and Barton. Tony thought that he would've had to do something completely crazy to get them to take it. He was going to do some research and maybe fiddle with some of his armor to upgrade it. When he stepped inside the lab, Bruce was still working on whatever it was he was researching and showed no sign of feeling any different. Tony sighed deeply knowing that now he was gonna have to wait for it all to kick in before the fun began...


	3. part 3

A little later...

Loki sighed, bored out of his mind. He wasn't fond of Odin's decision to send him down to Earth as his punishment. Loki would much rather be locked up in the dungeon for the rest of eternity than be on this planet. Odin had banished him the way he did Thor several years back. Loki could perform no magic whatsoever, either. He was practically a Midgardian himself.

Not only was he sentenced to Migard for who knows how long, but he had to stay with the "almighty" Avengers. Being around them made his blood boil and he felt humiliated by how easily they defeated him. Plus, to make things worse for him, wherever the Avengers went, he was to go with them. Today, they had him at the SHIELD hellicarrier with all of them. Everyone inboard hated him. Except for Skipper, who always comforted him when he mad or sad, also he hates her 'cause the way she looked at him it was almost cold but friendly. He also confessed his feelings to her but she said that she doesn't feel the same way he did and told him that she is not capable of love and doesn't want to hurt him, she only want to be friend with him and of course he had to accept it.

"What do you want Stark?" Loki asked low with a snarl eminent in his voice. The God of mischief may have been stripped of his magic, but he could still tell when someone was trying to sneak up on him.

"Just making sure you're not causing any," Tony paused for a few seconds. Loki rolled his eyes, knowing what was going to come out of his mouth. "Mischief."

"Are you done with your pathetic puns? Don't you have someone else that you can go annoy? Someone other than myself?" Loki asked annoyed. Tony walked over to were the powerless god could see him. The billionaire was lightly biting the corner of his lip. Tony's arms were crossed as he leaned his back against the cold, gray wall. Loki knew what this look meant. He knows when someone has caused a little...mischief, if you know what I'm saying.

"What did you do?" Loki sighed. A wide grin quickly made it's appearance on the billionaire's face.

"Just having a little fun. You should know all about that," Tony joked. He reached his arm out to lightly pat the God's shoulder. Loki tensed as Tony's hand came into contact with his shoulder before giving him a harsh glare.

"Don't go blaming me when it all goes wrong," Loki muttered. Tony laughed before getting a call from his phone. Loki couldn't hear what they were saying on the other line but he could tell by the look on Stark's face that it had to do with whatever he did. Soon after, Stark's grin faded before hanging up.

Loki smirked to himself as he watched the billionaire pace the room while cursing under his breath. The God found it quite amusing to watch him. Tony paused and glared at Loki when he noticed the amused smirk on his face. The glare sent towards Loki didn't faze Loki as he stared back at Tony.

"It backfired on you, didn't it?" Loki asked, smirk slowly widening.

"Oh shut up, Reindeer Games! You're watching them with me," Tony pointed his finger at Loki's face. Loki looked at him confused.

"Watch who?" Loki pushed Tony's hand away from his face.

"The Avengers and Fury," Tony grumbled. Loki's smirk returned to his face.

"What exactly did you do to them? Not that I care what happens to you or any despicable human being on the miserable planet," Loki crossed his arms over his chest.

"They may or may not be toddlers," Tony grinned. Loki groaned as he hit the back of his head repeatedly on the wall behind him.

"Must I?" Loki frustratedly asked. Loki heard Tony laugh sarcastically before abruptly silencing himself, which made Loki peek an eye open.

"You're funny. Now come on, you've got no choice," Tony said before grabbing Loki's forearm, dragging him out of his room...


	4. part 4 final

_Present time..._

"Just how long until you can fix this?" Loki grumbled. He was currently trying to pry Thor off of his leg. Tony rubbed his face tiredly with both of his hands.  
"I don't know, maybe in a couple of hours...maybe the next day or so," Tony sighed as he furiously began typing on his laptop again.  
"Well, get working on it," Loki sighed before walking over to the other side of the room. Tony abruptly stopped typing and turned to face Loki.  
"I am working on it! Don't you have some planet or realm to go conquer? Oh wait, that's right you don't," Tony snapped sassily. One of Loki's eyebrows raised as he slowly made his way back over to Stark. As he got closer, Tony could see the bitter sweet anger that filled Loki's face.  
"You wanna say that again?" Loki growled, venom seeping out with every syllable spoken off of his silver tongue. The god leaned down so that he was practically in the billionaire's face. Neither of them realized the audience that they attracted. It wasn't until a young archer spoke up that they noticed.  
"Are they gonna fight? I hope they do! I need some excitement in here," Clint complained to Steve. Steve listened quietly but had a nervous look in his eyes while Skipper stared at them blankly. Loki pulled away from Tony but never turned their glares away from each other.  
"Just get back to work," Loki hissed. Clint sighed in disappointment. He really wanted to see the two of them get down.  
"Aw man! I was really wanting to see some action," Clint whined. Tony looked over at Clint, who stood there sulking.  
"Jarvis," Tony called for the A.I. unit.  
"What can I do for you, sir?" Jarvis's monotone voice replied, waiting for his task to be stated.  
"Give Robin Hood here something exciting to watch. Preferably, with lots of action," Tony said.  
Almost automatically after Tony finished speaking holographic screen appeared in front of Clint, playing the Bourne Identity. The young archer stopped pouting as he slowly dropped to his knees with wide eyes. Tony saw Natasha was slowly making her way over to Clint's side to enjoy the movie. Tony shook his head at the two assassins and went back to working.  
Soon enough, only about four to five hours later, Tony found a solution to their baby problem. Now all he had to do was make it and then give it to each of the Avengers. The only problem now was that he had to give it to them, and he was sure that they would all be bound to notice the pill. He was basically gonna have to feed this dull blue pill to them, and chances are, they're not going to cooperate. Sure enough, that was proven by little Natasha.  
"It'll taste yucky, Tony," Natasha insisted, pushing away her tiny bowl of macaroni and cheese, already spotting the dull blue pill wedged inside. Tony clenched his jaw together like he was ready to rage quit.  
"I promise, it tastes like candy. Like COTTON candy," Tony told Nat sweetly, forcing a smile. Nat grimaced and looked disgustedly at the pill.  
"I hate cotton candy," she muttered before excusing herself from the table. Tony groaned, letting his head fall into his hands. As Natasha left, a disgruntled and sleep deprived Loki trudged into the kitchen with the tine Clint yanking on his long, soft hair.  
"Natasha won't take the pill either," Tony growled, not bothering to look up. Loki softly put Clint on the floor, allowing the toddler to waddle away as the Asgardian softly set his hands on the table, shoving his pale face into Stark's.  
"I can give you five good ways to get this over with RIGHT NOW," Loki hissed with such venom that Tony doubted these techniques could be carried out without violence.  
"Whoa there, Frosty," Tony said, putting his hands out slightly in front of him to try and ease the angry God. "I'll get this under control."  
"Oh yes, clearly," Loki growled, forcing himself out of the billionaire's face. "You've clearly had this all under control from the start!"  
"Will you stop being such a pain?! You're not making this any easier, you know," Tony stood up frustrated. The two of them continued to argue about the situation. Neither of them paid attention as to what was going on around them as little Bruce came waddling in the room.  
Bruce was doing his own little thing. At least he seemed to know what he was doing. After wrestling with the chair to get himself on it, Bruce picked up a pestle that was lying on the table along with the pill that was in Natasha's macaroni. He put the pill on a napkin and began to crush it into tiny grains. When the pill was all ground up, he picked the napkin by its sides, careful not to let any of the dust fall out and poured it into the two glass of water next to it and handed it to Skipper who gave him a curios look.  
"Shorty, Bruce, what do you think you're doing?" Tony questioned when he saw the little scientist and little sociopath doing their own thing.  
"Dwinking," Skipper innocently stated. Tony was about to protest about her and Bruce drinking from THEIR glass, but he noticed that the pill in Natasha's bowl was gone. Only a small sliver was left in Tony's glass when Bruce finally put it down.  
"Did you take the pill from here?" Tony asked, showing Bruce the bowl of cheesy pasta. Bruce simply nodded his head before adding that he crushed it before putting it in Tony's drink.  
"Why didn't I think of that?!" Tony exclaimed, hitting himself in the middle of his forehead with the palm of his hand.  
"You were clearly over thinking on how to give it to them," Loki answered for him. Tony glared over at him.  
"That was a rhetorical question, Loki. I didn't need you to answer that," Tony growled. Loki smirked, Tony's glare not having an affect on him at all.  
"I know, I just like seeing you agitated," Loki answered smugly. Tony cursed at the God under his breath as he walked away and began crushing the rest of the pills before putting the powder in each of the toddlers' juice cups.  
"Go make yourself useful. Like go round up the Avengers for me," Tony shooed Loki out of the room. Within the next few minutes, Loki returned with the rest of the Avengers following closely behind him. Tony gave each of them their sippy cups to drink out of and they eagerly drank it without a question. Not long after, the toddlers were yawning and starting to fall asleep where they were on the floor.  
"How do we know that your medicine worked?" Loki asked in a hushed voice. As much as he despised this whole day already, he didn't need a crying baby to make it any worse. That was the last thing that he wanted to hear.  
"We wait. It'll take a couple hours to kick in, so it's good that they're asleep for now," Tony added softly.

 _Later..._

Natasha was the first one to wake up out of all of the Avengers. Her head was pounding and her muscles were sore. She doesn't remember the past several hours of her day, which was very odd. Slowly, she sat up with a hand messaging her forehead that was pounding. When she was upright, she noticed that she was on the floor, along with the rest of the Avengers, who were still sleeping.  
 _How did I- no,_ ** _we_** _all get here?_ Natasha asked herself. Looking around some more, she saw Bruce sitting at a table, typing away at on a laptop while occasionally sipping some tea.  
"Dr. Banner?" her voice sounded hoarse and scratchy and came out softly. Bruce evidently heard her and looked over in her direction.  
"How are you feeling?" he asked, his voice slightly softer.  
"Not the greatest, but I'll live," Natasha responded and attempted to stand up. Her legs shook as she went to at least get on her knees. Bruce watched her closely, making sure that she didn't fall. When he saw her standing and awkwardly move over to a chair, he got up and grabbed something off the counter. When he held his hand out to her, she narrowed her eyes at what was in his hand.  
"It's some Aspirin, it'll help the headache," he reassured.  
She gingerly took the Aspirin out of his hand and popped it inside of her mouth. It wasn't too long after that the rest of the Avengers and Fury woke up. Bruce gave each of them an Aspirin as they woke up. It wasn't long until they were questioning each other about if they remembered the past several hours. The last thing that they all remembered is what they were doing before Tony's prank went into action. They weren't aware that Tony had pranked them of course, but they were about to find out as Tony waltzed into the room.  
"Man of Iron!" Thor's voice boomed, making both him and everyone else in the room cringe fore the medicine has yet to kick in. Tony froze in his place, eyes wide. This was the moment that he was dreading the most about when they were to wake up.  
"Hey, Point Break. How's it going?" Tony asked, forcing a smile.  
"Do you recall anything about how we ended up in here? Or anything about the past couple hours?" Clint asked.  
"Depends... What do you guys remember?" Tony listened to what they had to say and he knew that he was gonna have to tell them about his prank. And that's exactly what he did. They all listened intently to his little story about the prank to make them behave like toddlers and stuff, but he didn't plan for them to be turned into actual toddlers. Let alone stay that way for so long without it wearing off.  
"But hey, at least you're back to normal now, right?" Tony finished nervously. Everyone, except for Bruce and Skipper was glaring at him. Bruce was a little agitated that Tony did that, but he couldn't get too upset or else the other guy might take over. Skipper's face is showed no expression but get a little angry and amused, no one can trick her like was the last thing that he wanted right now.  
"Stark, you're _so_ lucky that I'm still recovering. 'Cause you are _so_ dead," Natasha growled. Tony's eyes widened at her threat as he slowly backed out of the room. Once he passed through the doorway, he took off in the direction of the laboratory. Hopefully, he would be safe in there for a little while until they all calm down...maybe.  
Little did they know that Loki was standing outside the doorway in the hall, listening to the entire thing. He knew they would be beyond mad when they all woke and found out what happened. He smirked to himself at the misfortune that found the billionaire. Maybe this afternoon wouldn't be so bad with what Stark is about to encounter...

 **The End.**


End file.
